Don't Bite the Hand that Feeds You
by Dragonheim
Summary: Mimi accidentally hurts Panda one day after preschool. He is now fearing for his own life ... I hate this story. Don't read it.


-1DON'T BITE THE HAND THAT FEEDS YOU - A classic one-shot by Wolfenheim.

This story is dedicated to Yayfulness, Crystalgurl101, sparkleshine101, and basically anyone else who I think is awesome.

I made this because I was sitting in calculus and daydreaming because my teacher kept on talking and talking. So I thought about this concept, and I thought "hey, what a cool one-shot this would make". So I did. I chose Panda, because he isn't really in that many stories, and he has the youngest owner pretty much. ENJOY!

Oh, PS - there is a very very super-tiny hint of Panda/Pashmina in here. Just a little.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Panda was sitting alone in his cage. He had been building a new table for himself, but for some reason it had bored him. Building was usually his favorite thing to do. He laid on his back and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity. His train of thought had just crossed Pashmina when his owner, Mimi, walked into the room, wearing her usual pink overalls.

"Hi Panda!" she said, her face gleaming. Her parents and siblings were always off doing something else, so her favorite person to talk to was Panda. He walked over to the door of his cage, where Mimi then picked him up and held him up to her face.

"Guess what happened in preschool today! We were doing show-and-tell and Sam brought his frog with! The teacher …" Sometimes Panda listened, sometimes he didn't. This was one of those times where he didn't. Besides, she couldn't tell if he was paying attention or not. "Then, when Eric was showing us his toy airplane, the frog jumped out of Sam's hand and …"

Suddenly, Panda noticed something he had never really felt while being held by his owner. Pain. _Pressure._ He looked down at her hand, and noticed that her story, she had subconsciously wrapped her hand around her hamster and started to squeeze him slightly. He started to panic, not knowing what to do. He had heard storied of hamsters that had been squeezed to death by their owners. In his state of dread, he started to squeak madly. The shrill cries were enough to startle Mimi, who then dropped him in surprise.

The world around him was spinning. He was in a daze as he lay on the ground. It wasn't a very long fall to the floor, but he didn't land on his feet, causing him much pain. A few seconds later, he felt his human's hand reach under him and pick him up once more, and heard her yell to the kitchen. "Mom! Dad! _Panda's hurt!_"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The ham-hams were gathered around the table for their daily get-together. Panda had dragged himself there, but only to tell the ham-hams and ask for their advice. He quickly explained what had happened.

"Oh no! Like, are you okay, Panda?" was the first response, straight from Sandy. All the ham-hams wore looks of concern on their faces.

"Yeah. If I wasn't okay, would I be here right now?" he replied to her. "It was weird though. She'd never done anything like that before."

Maxwell added in his thoughts. "I believe it's her age. Mimi would never do anything intentionally to hurt you, I know it. She didn't realize you were in pain. She just doesn't know her own strength."

Panda nodded. "That's probably true."

"That's happened to me one time!" Stan added. "Noel had his little cousin over, and when Noel wasn't watching, his cousin took me out of my cage. _Luckily, _he caught him before he could do anything real bad."

"Me too!" Howdy chimed in. "But it was a long time ago, and Zack was pretty much he same age as Mimi is right now. But boy did it hurt!"

"Yes. It's definitely just a stage. You'll just have to avoid being held by her for a little bit," Maxwell told him.

He nodded his head to show that he understood. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"By the way, how did you get her to let go of ya? I never did figure that out with Zack, so I just let him squeeze me. But I'm tough like that."

"That's probably why you're so messed up today …" Dexter muttered just loud enough for Howdy to hear.

"Why you goll-darned …!" he answered in anger at the comment, but stopped when he noticed Boss giving him the evil eye. He didn't like it when Howdy and Dexter got into fights. "Well, anyways, how did ya get her to let go? You too, Stan. How'd ya do it?"

"When Noel cousin got a hold of me, Noel got me out. He had to, like, pry his fingers off of me," Stan said.

Panda also told him how he managed to do it. "I made a bunch of noises. My other choice was to bit her, but-"

"You almost bit her? NEVER do that!" Maxwell said loudly. "Haven't you heard the stories?"

"Some …" he answered sheepishly.

"Well, if you haven't heard, biting your owner is one of the worst things you can do, especially if you have a young owner," he told him. "Not only does it hurt your human, but it just makes them mad. And if you have a young owner, she might just start to clutch you harder as her first reaction."

"So I did the right thing?"

"For the most part. There's nothing else you can really do, unless an older human comes by and helps, just like in Stan's case," he said.

"Okay. I'll remember that, too." he assured. "Thanks for the help, guys."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Panda was lying in his cage again. He kept thinking back to the conversation they had that afternoon, that he was not the only one that this had happened to. He was still concerned for himself, though. Humans could be unpredictable. He then heard the door open to the room of which his cage was in. _Mimi_. She was back from preschool.

Panda became paranoid about his own well-being. He kept thinking of all the bad things that Mimi could do … every step she took to his cage could kill him … what if she tripped and fell on him? … what if … what if …

He snapped back into reality when he heard the metal door open. Her hand reached in to grab him, but he dodged away. She pulled back her hand, wondering why he was afraid of her all of a sudden. She had forgotten the day before. She reached in to pick him up again, but he simply ran to the other side of his cage. _You'll never catch me,_ he thought to himself. But in his split second of thought, he lost his concentration and instead of running away from her hand, he ran into it.

"Ha ha, you're so weird sometimes," she giggled while she picked him up. He shook nervously for a few moments, then quit. _It's going to be alright,_ he told himself. _Mimi would never really hurt me, just like Maxwell said …_

She began telling about her day at school again. Panda once again decided not to listen and just relax. He stared blankly into her eyes while she told him about her new friend. He began to daydream about going on adventures with the ham-hams again, when suddenly, he winced. _Not again._

Her mind focused on her story, she didn't notice that she had begun to grasp Panda tightly. He panicked. Thinking past the pain, he remembered what he had done the day before. He shrieked loudly again, hoping she would hear him. But this time, she didn't. Panda began to fear for his life. He screeched and struggled for her to let go, but her grip did not loosen. This left him with one option:

Bite her.

He opened his mouth as wide as possible, and with great force, closed down his front teeth on her finger. She let out a small cry, and in involuntary retaliation, she squeezed him as hard as she could. The air rushed out of his lungs all at once. He writhed in her hand as he continued to bite harder hoping she'd give in and let go. But she only squeezed him harder.

The will to survive had taken over all of his actions. He wasn't going to die like this. He heard something snap, and felt the worst pain he had ever experienced in his life. Panda soon tasted blood in his mouth. He assumed he had broken through her skin and it was Mimi's blood in her mouth, but it was his own blood he was coughing up.

He then felt nothing at all. He looked down, hoping she had let go. But she hadn't. Why wasn't he feeling anything? Only moments later, he started to fall in and out of consciousness. The world was dimming around him. His lungs were bursting for the need to breathe. Just as he closed his eyes, Mimi dropped him to the floor.

Dead.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The rest is left to your imaginations. If anyone want to continue this, go ahead. I'm not forcing anyone. And I hope you enjoyed it! Romance stories were getting kind of old.


End file.
